


Polaroids for my Heart

by Folle



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folle/pseuds/Folle
Summary: Joseph's heaven is to have his children and Michael at his side, but when he wakes up after a blissful night of partying and fun times with Michael, only to find him and his children missing, he panics.





	Polaroids for my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dream Daddy Fanbook Project!

Joseph awoke to brilliant rays of golden light filtering in through the curtains, and scattering themselves over his formerly slumbering face. It seems like God was not about to let him rest on this Sunday. But then again, God is forgiving when his entire body is aching. He might have had just one too many margaritas, and gotten just a tad bit too passionate with Mary-

 

No, not Mary.

 

Michael.

 

Michael with the loose red curls that were oh so soft and bounced every time he moved, and the honey brown eyes that made his cheeks warm up every time he met them, and the glasses he was always pushing up his nose, even when they were pushed up all the way, and the button ups with silly prints on them. The man that would let him sob or laugh as much as he wanted into his shoulder, and would carry him (actually carry him!) up to his room when he showed even the slightest signs of being tired, or if he had a little bit too much fun when they were out with the other dads.

 

Joseph rolled himself over, wincing slightly at how much his head and lower half ached, and dreamily cuddled into his pillow, sighing. Thoughts from last night drifted through his mind and he blearily looked around the room. The bed on the other half was still messy, and he could distinctly see a cat patterned shirt draped over a chair, alongside a suit jacket. The spot next to him still faintly smelled of cranberries and an unfamiliar detergent. Next to the alarm clock was a watch that definitely was not his, and-

 

OH GOD.

 

THE KIDS!

 

The alarm clock read 9:37, which was way past the time he would normally get up and start making breakfast for everyone, and wake the kids up to shower and brush their teeth. He scrambled to get out of bed, the covers tangled around his leg, tripping him up as he fell out of bed. All he could manage to grab as he rushed to get ready was a pair of briefs that absolutely did not belong to him, old pajama pants he hasn’t worn in years, and Michael’s ridiculous shirt. He hurried to button up the shirt which was too tight around his upper arms, but too loose around his shoulders and hips. He tucked the shirt into the pajama pants and he opened the door to Chris and Christian’s room.

 

“Come on guys-!”

 

They weren’t in their room.

 

_They weren’t in their room._

He rushed over to Christie’s room, and slammed the door open.

 

Also empty.

 

Crish’s crib also has a startling lack of children.

 

_Alright, stay calm Joseph. Everything’s alright. They’re probably downstairs already, waiting for me. They’re going to complain about me sleeping in._

Joseph almost slips down the stairs from how fast he’s moving, and has to steady himself on the railing.

 

No ones in the living room, which is spotless. No toys lay scattered on the floor, the magazines on the table were stacked neatly. He dashed over to the kitchen, which was equally as neat, and equally as lacking of his children. The window was cracked open, and the curtains were fluttering lightly in from the breeze.

 

He sinks to the floor, chest heaving rapidly. Oh God, oh God ohgodohgodohgod, the kids are gone, the kids aren’t here and _they’re gone oh God, Mary’s going to skin him alive, he’s never going to see them-_

There’s a hand on his shoulder, and then it’s gone, but replaced with two arms that wrap around him and pull him up off the floor. Then there are two hands on his face as someone whispers to his face. God, when did his face get so wet? Why was it so dark? Why was there a hand on the back of his head?

 

“Shhh, Joseph, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here for you,” the voice in his ear says. It’s low and smooth, and he is slowly being rocked side to side.

 

He can’t control his shaky breaths or sniffles, but as soon as takes in that smell of cranberries and cheap detergent, everything slows down, and he becomes acutely aware of the body pressed against him. Joseph’s eyes and nose burn and he pulls his face away, only to be greeted with by the visage of concern, surrounded by a halo of sleep tousled curls.

 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Calm and low and gentle and soft. Michael.

 

“Mike… M-mike, the kids, where are-” There’s a swelling in his heart, and everything is speeding up again. He can’t lose the, because if he does, even for one second, he’ll _lose_ them and they’ll take them away-

 

“At my house, with Amanda watching them because I went shopping to grab stuff for breakfast. They’re safe, they’re fine.” He briefly looks over Joseph’s shoulder before smiling and turning him around. He wraps his arms around his waist, and rests his chin on his shoulder.

 

From the window, Joseph can see into Michael’s living room where Amanda is playing a dancing game with Chris, Christian, and Christina, and trying to get Crish, who is standing up while she holds onto his hands, is bouncing along. Joseph can feel his heart starting to beat slower at the sight, and lets his eyes slide close.

 

“I would _never_ let anything happen to your kids. I love them as if they’re my own, hell- sorry, heck, I think of them as my own. I would never let anything happen to them. I’m sorry if I made you panic Jojo.” Michael places a light kiss against his neck, and nuzzles his messy blond locks.

 

Joseph, with hands shaking, places his over Michael’s, which are resting against his stomach. “You would… I-I’m sorry you had to see me like that. It’s just when I saw that the kids weren’t here…” He sighs and leans his head again Michaels. “I can’t stand the thought of losing them.” His voice is barely above a whisper.

 

Michael continues pressing feather light kisses against his neck. “I know sweetie, I know… If anything ever happened to Amanda, I don’t know _what_ I would do. But come on, lets go over and make breakfast for them, they’re all waiting for you. And if we don’t start soon, Amanda said she was going to post that picture of us she took.”

 

He pushes himself out of Michael and spins around to face him. “Wait, what picture?” he demands, eyes nearly bugging out of his head. If it’s anything like the one that Ernest got of him when he and Michael snuck into the confession box to get, ahem, a little “handsy”, then he was never going to live it down.

 

Michael chuckles and pulls his phone out of- Hey! Those were his pajamas! And that was his shirt too! Not that exactly minded, there was something oddly endearing about seeing Michael dressed up in his clothes.

 

Something that made his face a little pink and his heart beat faster. The pants were loose, and even with the drawstrings, they hung from his hips, and that mixed with the fact the shirt was too short and kept riding up meant he got to see the trail of red that traveled along his abdomen, along with the pudge on his belly that made him just soft enough to hide the muscles that Joseph full well knew were there.

 

He was so distracted by the sight in front of him, he completely forgot the reason they were standing there, and jumped a little when a phone was shoved into his hands.

 

It was… It was a picture of the two of them in bed, thankfully covered up by a blanket. Michael was sprawled across his chest, arms clinging tightly to him. He looked like he was in the process of pushing himself up, eyes squinting and blearing. Joseph himself was still knocked out, head tossed to the side with a crazy headful of hair, a smile on his face, and an arm around Michael’s waist. There was a string of drool connecting from his lips to Joseph’s chest. His hair was even more wild and untamed than it usually was, with curls sticking straight up and all over the place. Both of them were covered in deep red hickeys, which did make Joseph’s face a little pinker.

 

“You’re right sweetie, I wouldn’t want that picture to get into the wrong hands. But… Would you mind sending it to me? I think I need a new home screen picture for my phone.”

 

Michael gave him a big, toothy grin before softly pressing his lips to Joseph’s. “Of course, love. Anything for you.”


End file.
